Blizzard forum posters
Blizzard forum posters are Blizzard employees who post on the World of Warcraft forums. Most Valuable Posters (MVPs) are normal posters who have gone above and beyond expectations. List of Blizzard forum posters This list is incomplete and will likely never be comprehensive as forum posters come and go. North American English Forums Community Manager and MVP list from [http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=82238231&sid=1 Forum Guidelines, Contacts, and Informations] | 03/07/2007 02:07:13 PM PST. Current Community Managers *Aratil *Bashiok (Diablo CM) *Bornakk *Crygil *Drysc *Eyonix *Karunecm (RTS CM) *Nethaera *Ordinn *Tyren *Zarhym Previous Community Managers *Caydiem *Fangtooth *Katricia *Tseric Current MVPs *Alestane *Crepe *Faizaniel *Frejya *Iriel *Kozzae *Lopeppeppy *Palehoof *Piril *Tandaa Previous MVPs *DeadlyKris *Hyacinth *Thunderwulf *Trepas *Cogwheel Moderators *Drokthul *Rygarius *Sinther *Timbal *Verrith *Brennvin Previous Moderators *Coreiel Quality Assurance (QA) *Averinn *Biljre *Boxinabox *Dresorull *Gradina *Hortus (No longer part of QA) *Maaven *Melmorta *Seismics *Staypuft *Wenzann *Wilhelmas User Interface (UI) *Rislyn *Slouken *Zootfizzle Technical Support (PC/Mac) *Adams *Charlesps *Datth *Davidhc *Evanm *Justinkk *Matthewjp (Mac Tech) *Michaelkn *Nickjs *Mikepl *Petermn *Radoslawn (Mac Tech) *Tigerclaw (Mac Programmer) Customer Service See also: CS Forum Representative *Aredek *Auryk *Batta *Belfaire *Bheralrul (Billing Rep) *Caerrus *Kaone *Pavonum *Malkorix *Orlyia *Reythur *Sirantus (Billing Rep) *Syndri *Vrakthris *Zenlyth Other Employees *Adidan *Arthscotts *Block *Cprompt *Daelo (Lead Encounter Designer) *Drake *EnoYls *Kalgan *Kisirani *Tigole *Koraa (Class Designer) *Valnoth (Lead World Designer) Game Masters *Cylarian (Senior Game Master) *Diendeus (Senior Game Master) *Leth (Lead Game Master) *Varidarel (Senior Game Master) *Zorayn (Senior Game Master) *Vizourem(Senior Game Master) *Dalathmordus(Senior Game Master) *Aximonde(Senior Game Master) North American Spanish (LA) Forums Current Community Managers *Luumht *Benzenn *Lokotron Technical Support (PC/Mac) *Monicaad *Josecad *Carlosad Customer Service *Absinia *Ananathes *Zenlyth Moderators *Meloszar Current MVPs *Lorsty English EU Forums Current Community Managers *Thundgot (Community Manager) *Vaneras (Online Community Representative) *Slorkuz (Online Community Representative) *Wryxian (Online Community Representative) Previous Community Managers *Aeus (Community Representative) *Salthem (Online Community Representative) *Crezax (Online Community Representative) *Ommra (Online Community Representative) In-Game Customer Support *Thuiljos *Issuntril *Ruvaef *Tailyda Technical Support *Torzelyn *Gelmkar *Igrumu *Scrainzo *Prokkar Quality Assurance (QA) *Tootamia *Shaantie Web Team *Daliniya *Liasanai Current MVPs *Highlander *Schwick *Xenoronin *Adnaw Previous MVPs *Anvilbeard Other Employees *Eilanai French EU Forums Current Community Managers *Aguilar (Community Manager) *Daghorn (Associate Community Manager) *Thyvene (Assistant Community Manager) Previous Community Managers *Gandraor (Online Community Representative) In-Game Customer Support *Fereidith *Qiradon Other Employees *Sainterre Current MVPs *Gauric Previous MVPs *Gnii German EU Forums Current Community Managers *Vaneck (Community Manager) *Gnorog (Assistant Community Manager) *Wrocas (Online Community Representative) *Emberfin *Cerunya (Online Community Representative) *Xordiah (RTS CM) Previous Community Managers *Gungdil (Community Manager) *Trigmas (Online Community Representative) *Zolphea (Online Community Representative) *Baltrosk In-Game Customer Support *Curavers *Khandgrim *Ormeech *Shaadore *Rynundu Localization *Riknorak *Harmonniek *Moricato *Daimonata *Cocoboldine *Nyeriah (Web Team) *Sephemon Current MVPs *Baarab Previous MVPs *Karash Other Employees *Bruglaz Spanish EU Forums Current Community Managers *Nazamur (Community Manager) *Draztal (Online Community Representative) Previous Community Managers *Gandraor (Online Community Representative) In-Game Customer Support *Casereth *Grumetix *Kelvalak Current MVPs *Sherinda *Padrekarras Other Employees *Craesol *Zulokko Russian EU Forums Current Community Managers *Kihjawi Previous Community Managers *Uskageroth In-Game Customer Support *Letanar *Ragrenar *Rilvier Technical Support *Aratilar *Akigis *Duzragor Web Team *Kelineya *Ligvinia Localization and Testing *Aiternia *Artellis *Estarriel *Pandesal Non-Forum Specific Other Employees *Billingsupport *Leadgamemaster *Gamemaster *Techsupport Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Blizzard forum posters Category:Official forums